Shadows of the Moon
by ChibiChaos Mage of Chaos
Summary: SonicSM crossover! Selenity saves Shadow from his doom and in return he is to help her daughter, but nobody counted on old memories coming to the surface not to mention an acient love and a hidden conspiricy.
1. rescued

ChibiChaos: *pops up out of thin air* HI HEERO!!  
  
*chirping chrickets*  
  
ChibiChaos: *looks around* Heero?  
  
Muffled noises are heard from the roof  
  
ChibiChaos: *looks up* What are you doing up there for Heero? The story's down here, that's the dressing room for the Baywatch girls.*thinks for a minute* O_O HEERO!! You pervet!  
  
Muffled sigh is heard from the roof  
  
ChibiChaos: Uh, yeah..and Tarriot's gonna be in the authors notes for this story too ^______^  
  
Heero :*pops up out of nowhere* Tarriot?  
  
ChibiChaos: O.o Uh, you'll see  
  
Heero: *pauses for a moment* Bu-bu-but I wanna know who he is now!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Later Hiiro  
  
Heero: *following her* Bu-bu  
  
ChibiChaos: No Hiiro  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm rich and a creative genius? No? then obviously I don't own anything.  
  
On With The Fic  
  
Shadow was plummeting towards earth at an increasingly fast rate, 'So, this is it, this is the end, at least I'll get, to see Maria again.' he thought as his quills began to smoke. A bright light suddenly surrounded him,  
  
"Wha-what's going on?"  
  
"Shadow."  
  
Shadow squinted into the light,  
  
"Maria?"  
  
A form appeared in the light and it wasn't Maria though it was decidedly female, she smiled,  
  
"No Shadow, I am not the one you seek."  
  
"Then who are you? and why, are you here?"  
  
"I am Queen Selenity, I once ruled the white moon kingdom but my day has long since gone. I am here to ask your help."  
  
Shadow narrowed his eyes, "Why should I help you?"  
  
"Because I can save your life."  
  
Shadow snorted, "Why would I want you to?"  
  
"Do you really think Maria would want you to throw away your life for her?"  
  
For once, Shadow was trapped, and he knew it, "Well-well-" as the a for mentioned ultimate life-form stumbled for words, Queen Selenity smiled and held out her hand,  
  
"Well then, let's go, I can't stay here forever and neither can you."  
  
Shadow grudgingly took her hand, "This better not be trick."  
  
Queen Selenity smiled, "I only tricked one person in my life and I paid dearly for it, I won't make that mistake again."  
  
Leaving Shadow to ponder her words the dead queen quickly teleported them to the hall of mirrors.  
  
(Note: The hall of mirrors is where all the dimensions are linked, and yes there's a guardian, just like at the time gates)  
  
Queen Selenity glanced around for the person she was looking for as Shadow took in everything around him in a state of awe (and that did not happen often),  
  
"What is-this place?"  
  
"Hmm?" Queen Selenity looked down, er, up at him, "this is the hall of mirrors."  
  
"Well, I can see that it's a hall of mirrors, but what is it for?"  
  
Queen Selenity giggled, "It's what keeps all the dimensions linked, someone needs to keep and eye on them and this is where it happens."  
  
"There are, other dimensions?"  
  
"Yes, of course, and you'll be going to a new one soon, where is that blasted girl? SOKAI!!!"  
  
Shadow hastily covered his ears at the Queen's vocal display, 'What a set of pipes.' Shadow turned his head at the sound of hurrying footsteps, 'Now let me guess who this could be," he thought in amusement. A red headed girl wearing a black sailor outfit with yellow ribbons came running from down the hallway,  
  
"Stupid hallway, grr, why'd it have to be so long." She muttered giving the walls a deadly look before looking around and spotting Queen Selenity and Shadow.  
  
"Queen Selenity, this is a surprise, what are you doing here," the red head paused as she spotted Shadow, "and who's tall, dark and gorgeous?" she adjusted her blue framed glasses and peered at him with equally blue eyes.  
  
Shadow blinked, he never really thought of himself as tall, however as he looked around he saw that he had indeed grown a couple of inches, maybe meters is a better term, yes, he was now a couple of meters taller. He raised his hand and sputtered, 'Uh oh', it was now a very human hand that was in front of his face, 'why me?'  
  
As all this was going on with Shadow, Queen Selenity was attempting to answer Sokai's questions, "I'm here to take Shadow to our world,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need his help,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he can help my daughter,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"I dunno, it's just fun to say."  
  
Queen Selenity's left eye twitched, "Is there anything else you want to know?"  
  
"Oh yeah, lot's of things, for instance, why is the sky blue?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just kidding, who is he anyway?"  
  
"His name is Shadow and the reason I chose him is because I think he deserves a chance to live a normal life, well as normal as it can get." She added hastily at Sokai's reproaching look.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Let him pass."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I'm telling you to."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do anymore."  
  
".brat."  
  
"I'm hurt," Sokai sighed at the queen's look and nodded, "alright, but this is the last favor I do for you." She glanced over at Shadow and smirked, 'this should be interesting,'  
  
"Come on then," she turned and sped down the hallway,  
  
"SOKAI!! IT'S NOT LADYLIKE TO RUN!!" shouted Selenity running after the black senshi,  
  
"Looks who's talking," muttered Shadow as he jogged after them.  
  
Sokai stopped in a round room, that, strangly enough, had a pool in the middle full to the brim with a silver, metalic liquid. Holding out her staff she stood in front of the pool and began to chant in lunarian, the pools surface started to swirl into a silvery vortex.  
  
Sokai looked over at Queen Selenity who nodded,  
  
"Shadow,"  
  
"Huh?" Shadow looked up and found himself floating over the swirling vortex, "what the hell is that?"  
  
"That's how you're going to reach my daughter's world." Answered Selenity as he suddenly fell like a rock into the vortex.  
  
Sokai sighed and leaned on her staff as the vortex slowed and finally stilled back into its original mirror form, "What now?"  
  
"We wait, and pray."  
  
"Great."  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Well there you have it, the first chapter  
  
Heero: Chibi  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh, right, TARRIOT!!!  
  
A midnight blue hedgehog with a silver stripe going down his back, red eyes flecked with gold, red and silver shoes and white gloves with red lining jumps up out of a trapdoor.  
  
Tarriot: BOO!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Heero, this is.*looks around* Heero? Where did he go?  
  
Tarriot: I'm sure he'll turn up eventually, let's go get pizza ^________^  
  
ChibiChaos: COOL!!! ^_________^  
  
Muffled sigh is heard from the roof again  
  
ChibiChaos: Well that's all minna, did ya like it? Did ya like Tarriot? REVIEW!!! Until next time ja ne! 


	2. heartbreak

ChibiChaos: *walks in and waves* Hi minna, Tarriot and I still can't find Heero, so we brought in the professionals  
  
ChibiChan and Shinimegami walk in  
  
ChibiChan: Dun worry, we're professionals, Shinimegami-chan will find him from you, er, you don't mind if he's a little ruffed up do you?  
  
ChibiChaos: No  
  
ChibiChan: Good then ^______^  
  
Loud noises are heard from the roof and Heero suddenly falls down with Shinimegami on top of him  
  
Shinimegami: That'll teach you to perv on girls  
  
Heero: @_@  
  
ChibiChaos: Hey thanks guy ^_______^  
  
ChibiChan and Shinimegami: No problem ^_____^  
  
Disclaimer: I hate writing these, anyhoo, I dun own anything ^_______^  
  
Last Time  
  
"Shadow,"  
  
"Huh?" Shadow looked up and found himself floating over the swirling vortex, "what the hell is that?"  
  
"That's how you're going to reach my daughter's world." Answered Selenity as he suddenly fell like a rock into the vortex.  
  
Sokai sighed and leaned on her staff as the vortex slowed and finally stilled back into its original mirror form, "What now?"  
  
"We wait, and pray."  
  
"Great."  
  
Now  
  
Shadow fell out from the portel onto the pavement, the breath knocked out of him. Calming down from the inical shock, he took a deep breath and surveyed his suroundings. It was a jungle of cement from his point of view, another city full of people and grey buildings, he wrinkled his nose in distaste and stood up. Sobbing noises nearby caught his attention, he wondered briefly why nobody else had heard them as he started walking in the direction the sobs were coming from.  
  
~5 minutes before~  
  
"Usagi, I don't think we should be seeing eachother anymore." Said Mamoru  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Usagi  
  
"I think we should break up."  
  
"But, what about destiny?"  
  
"That's just it, I don't want to go out with a girl who I'm supposedly destined to be with, the love we had was a long time ago."  
  
Usagi's eyes watered, she glanced over Mamoru's shoulder to see Chibi-usa's smirking face, the older girl's eyes flashed with anger and she mustered up her courage to look Mamoru strait in the eye,  
  
"Fine, if that's the way you feel, then it's over Mamoru." Usagi nodded at Mamoru's shocked face and turned on her heel, power walking down the hallway so he couldn't see her tears, 'Why me?'  
  
~back to the present~  
  
Shadow reached a phonebox, the sobbing was louder now, he looked around and found a fallen form inside the telephone box. Nervously, he wasn't used to dealing with crying people, he walked over to it and tapped on the glass. The blond inside it jerked her head up, blue clashed with scarlet.  
  
'Maria?' Shadow shook his head, this girl wasn't Maria, though there were similarities, golden hair, crystal blue eyes and the same pouty lips and flawless face. "Are you alright?"  
  
Usagi sniffled and rubbed her eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine, I guess." She bit back another sob, "I don't know why I'm crying over him anyway."  
  
"Crying over who?" Shadow asked bluntly, Usagi blinked,  
  
"My-my boyfriend, well, my ex anyway."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Usagi blinked again, "He-he dumped me, he said he doesn't love me anymore." She burst into a new wave of tears.  
  
Shadow winced, 'Good going Enstine, make her cry even more.' "He must have been either crazy or blind then, to dump a beautiful girl like you."  
  
Usagi looked up at him with curious eyes and Shadow wanted to dissapear into the floor,  
  
"That, didn't come out right."  
  
"You think I'm beautiful?"  
  
Shadow flushed, "Um, yeah, I mean, you must have a fan club or something."  
  
A giggle escaped her lips, "I don't think so, I'm to clumsy to have a fan club."  
  
"I would have thought that would make the fan club even more excited, if you fall they could catch you."  
  
Usagi started to laugh, Shadow blinked in confusion, "I was only stating the truth."  
  
Usagi smiled at him, "You know, it's strange, but you've managed to cheer me up a lot, you're right, I shouldn't worry about one guy." She stood up, stepped out of the phone box and held out her hand, "thanks a lot, my name's Usagi by the way, what's yours?"  
  
Shadow stared at her hand and gently grasped it, "Shadow, my name is, Shadow."  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: There's the second chappy minna, hope you like ^_______^  
  
Tarriot: *teaching ChibiChan and Shinimagami how to rap* it was cute ^_______^  
  
ChibiChaos: ^_______^ thanks, anyway, don't forget to review minna, I'll see you next chappy. 


	3. settling in

Heero and Tarriot peer around from behind the couch nervously  
  
Heero: *coughs* Ah, heh heh, hi ppl, how are you?  
  
Tarriot: Chibi should be here soon *checks his watch* yep, any minute now  
  
ChibiChaos: *shuffles in* Eh, heh heh, hi minna, sorry for the long delay, THE HOMEWORK MADE ME DO IT!!!  
  
Heero: What homework?  
  
ChibiChaos: The homework that I had to finish  
  
Heero and Tarriot: O_o?  
  
ChibiChaos: *shrugs* Anyhoo minna, I'm praying that you're not all armed with sharp pointy objects and other various weapons that can and probably will harm me, cause here's the next chappy, I swear.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nudding  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness:: Yes, I wrote Just Ask Us and I have no idea where it's gone, all I know is that it's been deleted by someone and I can't upload it anymore *falls down sobbing* I really liked that story.  
  
Almaseti:: Yes, Shadow is now human, he will get to beat of Mamo-baka and Rini's already her, little brat that she is.  
  
Last Time  
  
Usagi smiled at him, "You know, it's strange, but you've managed to cheer me up a lot, you're right, I shouldn't worry about one guy." She stood up, stepped out of the phone box and held out her hand, "thanks a lot, my name's Usagi by the way, what's yours?"  
  
Shadow stared at her hand and gently grasped it, "Shadow, my name is, Shadow."  
  
Now  
  
Usagi grinned, "Well, Shadow, I guess I'll see you around."  
  
Shadow blinked, "Uh, yeah...where are we again?"  
  
Usagi giggled, "Don't you know where you are? Are you lost or something?"  
  
Shadow shuffled nervously, "Yeah, I guess you could say that," Usagi smiled,  
  
"This is Jubaan, (sp?)"  
  
"Ah, right, thanks." Shadow nodded and turned to leave and paused, "er, do you need help getting home?"  
  
Usagi blushed lightly, "I think I can manage, thank you for ofering though." Shadow shrugged and started walking towards the park,  
  
"Forget about it," Usagi blinked in confusion as he dissapeared down the street, and happened to catch sight of her watch,  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR DINNER!!!" passers lightly stepped out of the speeding blond's way, a couple commenting if she had a license.  
  
At this time, Shadow had, after getting over the shock his new friend's scream had given him, had made his way to the park. A bright flash of red light and distinct thump made itself known near the swings, and Shadow, being curious, went to take a look.  
  
"Owowowow," whined the familiar red head in the small crator that now decorated the playground, "I'm am so never doing that again."  
  
"Are you alright?" Shadow peered over the edge of said crator,  
  
"Just peachy," grumbled the red head as she stumbled out of the crator, Shadow blinked,  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh gee, that's a nice way to greet someone, I feel so needed," Shadow sweatdropped,  
  
"Sorry, but you must be here for a reason."  
  
"And tell the man what he's won," shouted Sokai,  
  
"Er,"  
  
"That's right Shadow, you have just won an all expense paid apartment of your very own,"  
  
"Uh, yay?"  
  
"But that's not all,"  
  
"Damn," Sokai shot him a nasty glare and continued,  
  
"You've always won a full year's worth of schooling,"  
  
"WHAT?! SCHOOL?!" Sokai ignored him,  
  
"And to make it even better, you will spend you full year's worth of schooling at, bum bum bum, Jubaan high!" Sokai gave a final flourish of her hands, bowed to the imaginary audience and turned to Shadow, smirking, "well?"  
  
Shadow gaped at her, " School?" Sokai raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Yes, school, so?"  
  
"AR E YOU CRAZY?! I'VE NEVER BEEN TO SCHOOL IN MY LIFE!!"  
  
"WELL THEN IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU WENT, BESIDES, USAGI'S GONNA BE THERE!!!"  
  
Shadow paused, "really?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Fine." Sokai beamed,  
  
"Knew you'd come around."  
  
"Are you done yet? Can we go to my apartment now?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, keep your shirt on...hmm, actually, mabe you should take it off." Sokai gave him a cheeky grin as Shadow turned several different shades of red. She threw up her arms in defeat,  
  
"Fine, fine, come on then," she grabbed his arm and quickly teleported to an apartment that was a couple of blocks away from the school. "Don't bother going shopping, it's all here," Shadow nodded, not noticing when she left, he was too busy checking out his new place. The lounge was painted a pretty baby blue with navy furiture and a very nice wide screen tv. The lounge turned to the kitchen which was a pale cream with white tiles and a white marble island in the centre (you can decide where all the furiture and stuff goes) going back into the lounge he found another door that turned into a bedroom, a doorway on the other side of the lounge was the other bedroom. Each bedroom, had it's own onsauet, his room was painted a dark red that darkened to black as it reached the floor, the black drabes led to a balcony. There was an ashwood desk with a laptop and schedual on it, a portable tv with a nice red armchair and a double bed with an ashwood frame, dark red pillows and blankets and a black comfoter with the star constellations imprinted on it in red. Sighing he flopped onto said bed and aloud himself sleep for the first time in what seemed like years.  
  
Fin  
  
ChibiChaos: How was that? Not to shabby? Oh, and I was just wondering, where did my chocolate go?  
  
Tarriot: *swallows last piece of chocolate* No idea  
  
Heero: *wipes chocolate off his face* Guess it didn't show up  
  
ChibiChaos: *glares at them* Oh Shinimegami-chan, Chibi-chan, care to help me with a little torture session?  
  
Tarriot and Heero: *gulp*  
  
ChibiChaos: Until next time minna, don't forget to review ^______________^ ja ne!! 


	4. The dream and Shadow's walk to school

::chirping crickets::  
  
Readers: *look right, look left, look down, and look up, ah ha!*  
  
ChibiChaos: *hiding on the roof* Um.hey minna ^_________^;; fancy meeting you here *sweatdrops as Tarriot and Heero run past screaming* Sooooooooooooo, I suppose you're here for the next chapter ne? *ChibiChan and Shinimegami run past screaming their heads off while wielding BIG mallets*  
  
ChibiChan: *turns to readers* Just ignore us for the minute ^________^  
  
ChibiChaos: o_O!! *looks pretty freaked out* I'm.going inside.DON'T DESTROY THE ROOF!!!  
  
ChibiChan and Shinimegami: K ^0^  
  
::Tarriot and Heero are hiding behind the chimney::  
  
Tarriot: *sweatdrops* Don't destroy the roof, shesh, she REALLY cares about what's gonna happen to us doesn't she?  
  
Heero: *nods while trying to regain his breath*.  
  
Disclaimer: If you're a lawyer or a lawyer in training who's come to get the documents for ownership of Sonic and Sailor Moon, then you're in the wrong place.try four doors down and to the left, it's pink, you can't miss it, have a nice day ^________^  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness:: *glomps her and her yami* You are both SO cool, thanks for all da chocolate *glares at Tarriot and Heero who walk off whistling* YOU SHOULD RUN!!!  
  
CleScout:: =D Ooooooooooooooooooooo, cool, a baby tiger, it's so cute ^______________^ I'll have to fix that *waves hand and the cute widdle baby tiger suddenly becomes a fully grown white saber tooth tiger* I like it, I think I'll call him.Koneko ^_____________^ thanx again!! (don't worry, he can turn back into his old adorable self too)  
  
ChibiChan and Shinimegami:: Yes, you can bash Heero and Tarriot *points back up at author's notes* is that good enough for you?  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
~lunarian~  
  
::dreams::  
  
flashbacks  
  
Last Time  
  
Sighing, Shadow flopped onto said bed and aloud himself sleep for the first time in what seemed like years.  
  
Now  
  
::Shadow found himself waking up in a place that was distinctly not his own, it wasn't event the apartment that he had originally fallen asleep in. Anyway, he was getting irritated by the stupid birds who had decided to sing right next to his ear, so, being the person he was, Shadow forced himself to awaken, ready to incinerate the fledglings who were obviously going out of their way to disturb his sleep. Unfortunately, there was something stopping him. Shadow blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again,  
  
"Maria?"  
  
The girl in front of him either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him, Shadow was leaning towards the first. He blinked yet again as something dawned on him, the girl wasn't Maria, it was Usagi, (he really had to stop calling her Maria, it really wasn't fair on Usagi) at least she looked like her, except there were a few differences. Shadow scratched his head trying to figure out what was different, it could have been that she now had silver streaks in her hair or maybe it was the crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
The Usagi look-a-like turned sharply, Shadow got the feeling that he was being inspected, and she wasn't even looking at him. He turned to see what had caught her interest as her serious expression melted into something that was unfamiliar to him. Shadow raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Ok, what kind of a crazy, messed up dream is this?"  
  
It was him, well, it looked like him, but he was human..wait, he was human at the moment, ok. Anyway, the guy that the Usagi-look-a-like (can anyone guess who she is yet?) was looking at, looked like him. Except there was something different, Shadow looked closer, maybe it was the clothes, they looked like they were medieval or something, or maybe it was the way fire danced in his eyes (no, I don't mean he's angry, I just mean that his eyes have, well, fire in them, k?). Then again, it could be the chaos symbol that adorned his forehead, of course, he could just be getting paranoid. Shadow shrugged and turned to see the ULAL (I'm tired of writing Usagi-look- a-like) beginning to say something, he leaned closer trying to hear her but her voice simply grew fainter as he leaned closer. He noticed that her outline was beginning to become hazy around the edges, Shadow blinked, was that normal? His eyes popped out when he realized that the surroundings had disappeared as well, turning back to the girl he saw her making a last effort to talk to him,  
  
"Chaos, help me."  
  
"Wha-what? Why do you need help? Who are you"  
  
"Awaken.my.champion,"  
  
"What champion? Are you talking about me?" Shadow growled as her form faded away, "damn." A huge burst of golden light suddenly shot towards him from the ground,  
  
"What the hell?" Shadow's eyes widened as the light aimed straight for him.::  
  
Shadow woke up gasping for breath,  
  
'What was, that all about? What did she mean by that?'  
  
"Awaken.my.champion,"   
  
'and what was with that light?' Shadow shivered, he's gotten a general gist from it, even if he didn't know what it meant, stay away from what's mine. Sighing he lay down again and dozed into a restless sleep.  
  
The Next Day (insert happy cheerful music-then insert music being changed for No Doubt's ex-girlfriend *grins happily*)  
  
Shadow was sulkily walking to school while glaring at all birds who dared to chirp happily near him,  
  
'Stupid school, stupid sunny day, stupid birds, it should be against the law for anything to be so cheerful when innocent people like me have to go to that prison known as school.' While turning the corner he suddenly found himself staring up at the sky with a dull but painful throbbing in his side,  
  
'Ok, that's not normal.' Scowling he quickly assessed that he'd been knocked over by another person, fully intending to exrcise his full wrath on the unfortunate person, he stood up and glanced down to find himself staring at a familiar mop of blond hair,  
  
"Usagi?" The blond looked up and stared at him with two teary eyes,  
  
"Gomen nasia Shad-chan,"  
  
Shadow blinked at the nickname but decided to ignore it and held out a hand to the poor blond, who looked at it then at him with confusion written all over her face.  
  
"You look like you need some help, grab my hand." The confusion in her eyes turned to awe as she grabbed his hand and his pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Ari-arigatou Shad-chan," she muttered, turning pink, Shadow gave her an odd look,  
  
"I offered you my help, what's so good about that?"  
  
"No one has ever offered to help me up after I fall over." She turned bright red, Shadow blinked and nodded,  
  
"Oh," Usagi smiled brightly and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek making Shadow turn red.  
  
Across the road, two veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery familiar (and annoying) people were glaring at the teenagers.  
  
"Who does he think he is? She's mine." The raven haired male scowled, the pink-haired spore beside him sulked and narrowed her eyes at the blond across the road,  
  
"Don't worry, she'll come running back to you, she has to in order to protect the future." (Chibiusa's told Mamo-baka everything k?)  
  
"But she doesn't know, and she looked pretty mad earlier."  
  
"Like I said, don't worry, Usagi is committed to making everyone else happy at her own expense, she'll come back. Pluto's going to tell her soon," Chibiusa smirked, "I've got that time guardian wrapped around my little finger."  
  
Mamoru smiled at the little girl, it was nice to know that at least she had brains,  
  
'she must have gotten them from me,' he thought, 'she couldn't have possibly gotten them from ondego attama.' (*cough, couch, choke, choke*)  
  
Chibiusa, meanwhile, was inspecting the male who was with Usagi,  
  
'That baka Usagi doesn't deserve to be in the presence of such a hottie, I should make my presence known so he knows just who she is and show him what a real woman's got.' (this coming from a 10 year old? Damn she is sick)  
  
The pink-haired girl stepped out of the car at the same time Mamoru did, the two glanced at each other and nodded while walking over to Shadow and Usagi wearing identical smirks.  
  
"You're wasting your breath talking to her, she probably doesn't understand a word you're saying." Shadow and Usagi looked down in surprise, Shadow glared at the irritating child who dared to insult his friend. The girl fluttered her eyelashes (totally messed it up by the way) at Shadow while smiling toothily (yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, I can't believe I'm writing this *sniffles* I'm so sorry Shadow) Shadow looked at her in disgust,  
  
"Who are you?" Chibiusa's eyes lit up, she'd been waiting for that question,  
  
"My name." she trust her flat chest up at him while smiling in her sexiest smile, "Is Tuskino Chibiusa, and you'll find," she shot Usagi a scornful glance, "that some girls from the Tuskino family are better then others, mainly me." She fluttered her eyelashes again. Shadow sweatdropped and turned to hide his now green face,  
  
"Right." 'Please tell me this girl doesn't hang around Usa-chan often' he prayed silently. Usagi was dealing with her own problems and hadn't seen Chibiusa's attempt to seduce Shadow.  
  
"Go away Mamo-baka," she growled, backed into the wall, Mamoru leaned closer,  
  
"Or you'll what?"  
  
"Or I'll do this, POLICE!!!!" Mamoru jumped back as Usagi shouted at the top of her lungs for the police,  
  
"Stop that," he grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall, "stop it you hear?" Usagi screamed, which caught Shadow's attention. He turned to see Mamoru reach up to slap her and snapped. Stalking over to Mamoru he caught his hand just before it reached Usagi, who cracked open her eyes to see what happened.  
  
"Sha-Shadow?" Mamoru scowled and glared at the boy who held his hand,  
  
"Let go."  
  
"Gladly." Shadow swung the arm back at Mamoru, who was knocked off balance, and stuck out his foot causing the older man to trip and fall onto the concrete (poor concrete). Usagi grabbed onto the hand he offered as he pulled her closer, Shadow frowned when she didn't stop trembling and turned to Mamoru,  
  
"If you EVER, come near Usa-chan again, I swear, they wont be able to even take a DNA sample," turning he grabbed his and Usagi's books off the ground and continued walking to school with an arm loosely draped around her waist.  
  
Chibiusa, who had been watching the whole thing in shock, ran over to help Mamoru up,  
  
"You see? We have to get her under our control before it messes up the future for good,"  
  
'And my life goes down the toilet.' She added silently.  
  
Mamoru nodded, glaring down the street that the two teenagers had gone,  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get her back, have Pluto go tonight"  
  
'You'll pay for embarrassing me in front of MY girl, little boy.' He sneered after Shadow.  
  
The two smirked at each other, Chibiusa leaned in for a kiss that Mamoru gladly gave. (YUCK!!)  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: *sobs* I can't believe that I had to put Shadow through that, I'm so so so sorry. And to all Chibiusa fans who have dared to read this chapter, I'm sorry for making her act like a slut and for the ending of this chappy but that's what her character calls for in this fic, she's nice in Hikari no Hime though ^_____________________^  
  
Tarriot: *storms in* How could you do that to us?  
  
Heero: Yeah? =(  
  
ChibiChaos: Umm.because you were annoying me?  
  
Tarriot and Heero: =P  
  
ChibiChan and Shinimegami: *barge in* AHA!!  
  
Tarriot and Heero: O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *run out with ChibiChan and Shinimegami following them*  
  
ChibiChaos: *sweatdrops* By the way minna, I'm think I'm going to have to up the rating to 'R' what do you think? Sorry, as I get older, so does my writing so you'll have to bare with me ^____________^ Anyway, next chapter might get a little more intense, it might not, we'll see. Anyway, thank's for listening to my ramblings, and as always, we'll see you next time ^____________^ 


	5. Usagi's argument?

ChibiChaos: *pops up* Hi minna, I'm back from my camping trip ^____________^ *blinks as a bear runs past* Hmmm.that's odd, I don't remember seeing any bears  
  
Heero: *stares* Don't you live in Australia?  
  
ChibiChaos: Yeah.wow, that makes it even weirder.HEY!! Aren't you supposed to be running away from my wild imagination?  
  
Heero: Tarriot's looking after it  
  
ChibiChaos: O_o riiiiiiiight.  
  
Tarrriot: *runs past screaming*  
  
ChibiChaos: -_-;; Just an average day at the studio  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing!!  
  
Last Time  
  
"If you EVER, come near Usa-chan again, I swear, they wont be able to even take a DNA sample," Shadow turned and grabbed his and Usagi's books off the ground and continued walking to school with an arm loosely draped around her waist.  
  
Chibiusa, who had been watching the whole thing in shock, ran over to help Mamoru up,  
  
"You see? We have to get her under our control before it messes up the future for good,"  
  
'And my life goes down the toilet.' She added silently.  
  
Mamoru nodded, glaring down the street that the two teenagers had gone,  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get her back, have Pluto go tonight"  
  
'You'll pay for embarrassing me in front of MY girl, little boy.' He sneered after Shadow.  
  
The two smirked at each other, Chibiusa leaned in for a kiss that Mamoru gladly gave. (YUCK!!)  
  
Now  
  
Usagi had stopped trembling by the time they'd gotten to school,  
  
"Thanks Shadow, for helping me out back there,"  
  
"No prob.is that little brat, er.girl, going to hang around often?"  
  
"Oh, undoubtedly, and don't worry, I call her a brat all the time, I'm really sorry about how she acted this morning."  
  
"Is she really related to you?"  
  
Usagi snorted, "God, no, at least.I don't think she is."  
  
"Try not to think Usa-chan, we know it's not you strongest point."  
  
Usagi and Shadow turned to see Usagi's friends waiting for her, Shadow scowled, it was the brunette who had spoken.  
  
The two girls tugged Usagi out of his arms and pulled her through the gate, Usagi smiled and waved at him,  
  
"Bye Shadow, I'll see you later."  
  
Shadow waved back then walked through the gate as well and headed towards the principal's office. His thoughts had turned back to their original track two seconds after he stepped onto school campus,  
  
'Stupid school, stupid teachers, stupid Sokai for making me go through this.' Shadow sighed and stomped over to the principal's office, 'I hope Usa-chan appreciates what I'm doing for her.'  
  
Meanwhile Usagi was being interrogated by her friends,  
  
"So, who was the cutie you were with? Can you hook me up with a date with him?"  
  
"Shadow's my friend and if he wants to go out with you he'll ask you himself."  
  
"Now Mako-chan, we have more important things to discuss, like how Usa-chan is going to get Mamoru-san to love her again," Ami glanced at Usagi who blinked,  
  
"Look, guys, I really don't think."  
  
"There's that word again."  
  
"Are you two even listening to me?"  
  
"Usagi, let's be logical, it's obvious to me that the only way you'll get him back is to apologise for whatever you did."  
  
Silence consumed them for a few seconds,  
  
"Nani? Why would I want to apologise to that baka?"  
  
The two girls gasped, "USAGI!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Ami composed herself first, "Of course you're going to apologise to Mamoru- san, how else to you expect to get him back?"  
  
"But.but,"  
  
"No buts, this afternoon, you're going to apologise for whatever you did."  
  
"And then you have to get me a date with that cute friend of yours."  
  
"DAMN IT, LISTEN TO ME!!!"  
  
Ami and Makoto looked at Usagi in shock,  
  
"Usagi did you just."  
  
"I said listen to me, I don't want to apologise to Mamo-baka because I don't want to go back to dating him,"  
  
"But.but,"  
  
"Do you think you can be quiet for two seconds while I talk? As I was saying, I don't want to get back together with Mamo-baka and no Mako-chan, I will not get you a date with Shad-kun because.because, I want to date him first." The two girls watched in shock as Usagi walked away from them,  
  
"Ami,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"I.I don't know."  
  
(A/N: Okies, I know this might seem a bit out of character for Usagi, but when I was watching the 'R' season it just really pissed me off about how the senshi automatically assumed the break up was Usagi's fault and kept telling her to apologise to Mamoru when it was all his fault to begin with, so, that's what this conversation was about, k?)  
  
Shadow looked around at his new class; he spotted Usagi sitting at the back with a red-haired girl he didn't recognise. Usagi looked up and gave him a small smile, Shadow blinked, this morning she was full of laughter and smiles, now she looked like someone had just died. He sat down next to her,  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Hi Shad-kun,"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I've been asking her that too, but she won't tell me anything."  
  
Shadow glanced up and saw the red head looking worriedly at Usagi,  
  
"It's nothing, I just had a bit of a fight with my friends."  
  
"You guys had a fight?"  
  
Usagi nodded, "Yeah, they wanted me to apologise to Mamo-baka and go back to dating him, but I didn't do anything to apologise about and I don't want to date him anymore."  
  
"Well, did you tell them that?"  
  
"They never listen to me, Naru-chan, you know that."  
  
"But, aren't you their leader?"  
  
"Only for appearances, they're the ones who always decide what's best for me, or so they say."  
  
"But as their leader, they should respect you,"  
  
Usagi snorted, "You obviously don't know my friends Shad-kun, they don't respect me, they flaunt me as their leader for the sake of image."  
  
"But.why do they think you should apologise if you didn't do anything?"  
  
"Do you think they care if I did something wrong or not? This is just another way for them to control me."  
  
Shadow scowled, "That's not something a friend would do,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where do you meet?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"They meet at the Cherry Hill temple every day after school for study buddies." (Can someone tell me the Japanese name for it?)  
  
"Naru-chan"  
  
"Gomen, but you weren't going to tell him."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Honestly Usagi, what ever happened to your confidence."  
  
Usagi gasped and looked Naru straight in the eyes, "My.my confidence?"  
  
"Yeah, you used to always be confident, I think those girls have been putting you down so much you actually believe it."  
  
Usagi stared at Naru, "But, it's true, I am clumsy and a dumb blond."  
  
"Only because that's what you believe, you're grades have been going down ever since they came."  
  
"I don't think you meant to believe them Usa-chan, but subconsciously it's sunk in and it's shown with your grades."  
  
Usagi turned to Shadow, "But what can I do, to stop it?"  
  
Naru bit her lip but glanced up, "Usa-chan, you're going to have to stop hanging out with them. If this keeps up, you'll be their little puppet forever."  
  
Usagi turned her eyes towards the front of the room as the teacher entered,  
  
'Stop hanging out with them? But they're my friends.aren't they? They are always telling me what to do, I wonder, if I become queen, will they still tell me what to do.' Usagi's eyes snapped open,  
  
"Oh my GOD!!"  
  
Miss H looked at her troubled student,  
  
"Usagi, would you like to tell us what's wrong with Einstein's theory?"  
  
Usagi blinked, "There's nothing wrong with Einstein's theory,"  
  
"Then please return to your seat."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Usagi hurriedly sat down amunst the giggles,  
  
"What was that all about Usa-chan?" whispered Naru  
  
"I'll tell you later." Muttered Usagi.  
  
'I don't believe it, was that their plan all along? I don't even know if I'm going to become queen again.well, either way, I do need a break from the others, I'll hang out with Naru-chan and the others for a couple of weeks and show Shad-kun around.' Having made her decision, Usagi prepared herself to tell Ami and Makoto that she couldn't make it to the senshi meetings for the next two weeks.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Crappy ending, I know ^_____________^ It's pretty obvious what the plan is, ne? Oh and tell me if you think:  
  
The outer senshi or  
  
The asteroid senshi should help Usagi out.  
  
And one final thing.scroll down, and you'll see a button  
  
Heero: Oooooooooo, button *reaches out to push the button*  
  
ChibiChaos: No Heero *smacks his hand*  
  
Heero: Owie T_T *pouts*  
  
ChibiChaos: The button is for the readers who are going to be nice and review ChibiChaos ONLY!!  
  
Heero: *sits in the corner and sulks*  
  
ChibiChaos: -_-;; *sighs* Soooooooooo, until next time minna, ja ne!! 


	6. You're OUT!

ChibiChaos: You know, my inspiration's really annoying sometimes  
  
Quatre: *blinks* Hey, what am I doing here?  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh, my imagination still hasn't given up, it's catching up to Heero and Tarriot though ^___^  
  
Quatre: 0.0  
  
ChibiChaos: Anyway, my inspiration's really annoying because it always hits me just before I go to sleep, so I have to get up and write it down, then go back to bed and get hit with another bout of inspiration.  
  
Quatre: And?  
  
ChibiChaos: Nothing, I just felt like complaining about my inspiration ^___________^  
  
Quatre: -_-;;  
  
Disclaimer: I'd say that I own Sonic and Sailor Moon but if I did, then a whole lot of scary big lawyers would come and sue me ^______^;;  
  
Last Time  
  
"What was that all about Usa-chan?" whispered Naru  
  
"I'll tell you later." Muttered Usagi.  
  
'I don't believe it, was that their plan all along? I don't even know if I'm going to become queen again.well, either way, I do need a break from the others, I'll hang out with Naru-chan and the others for a couple of weeks and show Shad-kun around.' Having made her decision, Usagi prepared herself to tell Ami and Makoto that she couldn't make it to the senshi meetings for the next two weeks.  
  
Now  
  
Usagi sighed and walked to the tree where she usually had lunch with Ami and Makoto,  
  
'Ok, I can do this, they'll understand.' Taking a deep breath she smiled brightly and went over to the two girls.  
  
"Hey," Ami and Makoto exchanged glances,  
  
"Um, hey Usagi. Can we talk?"  
  
"Well, actually, there's something I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Yes, yes, but first. What was that thing this morning?"  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"You yelled at us, and well, Makoto and I have been thinking, and..."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"We don't know if we want to be friends with someone who's going to yell at us when we try to fix their mistakes,"  
  
Usagi blinked, she couldn't believe this, they didn't want to be her friends because she yelled at them for trying to run her life? She paused and shrugged,  
  
"Ok, I was planning to have lunch with Naru anyway. I just came to tell you that I'm not going to be at the temple for the next couple of weeks, I'll come to fights but that's it." She turned and walked away, snickering to herself at the shocked faces of the two girls,  
  
'Did they think that I would break down and cry and beg for their forgiveness or something?'  
  
Ami turned to Makoto; "This isn't good, she was supposed to beg for our forgiveness while wailing her lungs out. How are we supposed to tell her what to do if she doesn't hang around us?"  
  
"Who does she think she is ordering us around like that? A princess?" (A/N: YES!!)  
  
"Don't worry, Rei will put her in her spot at the meeting today,"  
  
"You think she'll show?"  
  
"Of course, she's too scared not to," The two girls nodded and sat down to eat lunch.  
  
Usagi walked over and sat down with her friends, Naru looked up in surprise,  
  
"Aren't you going to sit with your bodyguards?"  
  
"No, I want to sit with my friends today, not my keepers,"  
  
"I'm sensing hostility,"  
  
Usagi giggled, "Yeah? Anyway, I've decided to ditch them for two weeks to hang out with you,"  
  
"Two whole weeks, wow I'm honored."  
  
"Oh don't be like that Naru-chan, I'm sorry if I've ignored you," Naru waved her off,  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's not really your fault, they kept distracting you and dragging you everywhere so you probably didn't know up from down,"  
  
Usagi relaxed and smiled, "Thanks Naru-chan," she turned to Shadow, " So, do you want me to show you around?"  
  
Shadow nodded, "If you could," Usagi considered her food for a minute,  
  
"Oh, and just to warn you, Makoto has her eye on you, and she can be....very possessive about the things she wants,"  
  
"Who's Makoto?" Naru waved her hand towards Amy and Makoto,  
  
"The brunette with the green eyes,"  
  
Shadow glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "She doesn't really look my type, I prefer blondes myself," Usagi raised an eyebrow,  
  
"In that case, watch out for Minako,"  
  
"She's blond I gather?"  
  
"Yeah, she kind of looks like me but she keeps her hair in a half ponytail tied back with a red bow."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, I don't want you to get hurt, she has been known to date two guys at once,"  
  
Shadow snorted, "A player, defiantly not my type. Now, what was all that back in class?"  
  
"Well, it sounds silly and you'll probably think I'm paranoid," Naru rolled her eyes,  
  
"Please, if it has anything to do with them, then you're anything but paranoid."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you, but don't you dare laugh,"  
  
"We promise, just tell us already," Usagi grinned at Naru's enthusiasm,  
  
"You know how my dad owns that big modeling company?" (A/N: Pretend he does)  
  
"Yeah?" Shadow gave her a confused look but nodded,  
  
"Well, maybe they want to use me when I take over it for dad, they might cut themselves in the money or get a modeling job there or something,"  
  
Naru blinked, "Well, I guess it would be a good way for them to get famous quickly,"  
  
Usagi nodded, 'Unfortunately, that's not everything...they want to use me and my powers for themselves, it would be easy for them, they told me to do something and I'd do it without thinking. They could use me to take over the world if they wanted too, well they could've, if I still trusted them.'  
  
Sighing she gathered her books and got ready for her next class...  
  
Usagi yawned and grinned at her companion, "You didn't have to walk me home Shadow,"  
  
"It's ok...Usagi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I noticed, you have problems in math right?"  
  
Usagi blushed, "Yeah, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be,"  
  
She blinked and looked up at him, "Wha-what?" he smiled at the petite blond,  
  
"Everyone learns at different rates,"  
  
"Yeah, well I seem to be learning at a snails pace,"  
  
"Have you ever been tutored Sagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi giggled, "Sagi-chan?"  
  
"What? You don't like it?"  
  
She turned pink, "No no, it's a cute nickname, I like it and no, I've never been tutored, no one's ever had the time."  
  
Shadow paused and grinned, "Then I'll tutor you,"  
  
"What! Really?"  
  
"Sure, but you'll have to tell me if I go to fast, I've never tutored someone before,"  
  
"Thank you Shad-kun, that would be really rice of you," the two walked in silence for a few minutes, before they were interrupted.  
  
"There you are Ondego Atama," Usagi winced at the name and voice,  
  
"Hey Rei,"  
  
"Don't 'Hey Rei' me Ondego, what do you think you're doing?" Usagi scowled,  
  
"I think I'm walking home,"  
  
"We have a meeting today, or have you forgotten?"  
  
"I didn't forget, I told Amy and Makoto that I couldn't make it for the next couple of weeks," she hadn't turned around or she would have seen the raven-haired miko turn an interesting shade of purple, as Shadow was watching in amusement.  
  
"Why you little," Rei called her some names that Makoto would have turned red from hearing, "how do you expect to get Mamoru back if you don't listen to what we tell you to do?"  
  
"Because I don't want him back, he's a jerk. Why should I try to get him back when he made it perfectly clear that he didn't want anything to do with me?" Usagi's voice had started to crack towards the end.  
  
Rei growled, she did like the guy after all, "Don't you talk about Mamoru- san like that you trollop! He's the best thing you could have asked for. Usagi, you are out of the group until you get your act together and are ready to apologise to Mamoru like he deserves,"  
  
Usagi trembled with anger as she glared at the miko, she glanced at the other three but they kept silent, "Since you all seem to agree with Rei, then step down as leader," she ignored Rei's triumphant look and held out her communicator, "I wont need this anymore." She turned to leave with Shadow,  
  
"Hold it, the broach too,"  
  
"No, it's mine by right, I battled before you four came into the picture, and I'll do it again," with that she turned and swaggered down the street.  
  
"Well hey there cutie, what are you hanging around her for?" Shadow scowled as both Minako and Makoto caught sight of him, yep, defiantly not his type.  
  
"Because she's the only decent girl that was in your group to date," with that he quickly raced after the power-walking bunny, leaving four miffed girls in his wake...  
  
"Hey, Sagi-chan, wait up," Usagi slowed her walk to let Shadow catch up to her with ease, "what's up with you?"  
  
"That Rei, she just rubs me the wrong way," Usagi frowned and glanced up, "hey, here's my house,"  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll go now,"  
  
"No, please, come inside," Usagi smiled thinly, "you can...meet my dad," Shadow sweatdropped,  
  
"This is going to be messy isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, he has that effect on any boy I've brought home, which is probably why I haven't brought any before." Shadow preened,  
  
"Well let's hope I make a good impression,"  
  
"I've got my fingers crossed," the two walked up to the front door, Usagi let them in, "mum, dad, I'm home and I've brought a visitor."  
  
"Oh great, tell them before I even get inside,"  
  
"I'm just praying that mum gets to the door first," Unfortunately, it was her father Kenji who got there first,  
  
"Usagi, there's a boy there,"  
  
"Yeah, um, dad, this is Shadow, Shadow, dad."  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: *standing next to a finish line* And the winner is...MY WILD IMAGINATION!!  
  
Quatre: Wait, where are Heero and Tarriot?  
  
Wild Imagination: *burps*  
  
ChibiChaos: ¬.¬ Does that answer your question?  
  
Quatre: *faints* @_@  
  
ChibiChaos: And now for the thank yous.  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: Thanx for giving me the temple's name and yeah, I think a lot of Usa fans were p.o.ed by their reactions. Yes, I had fun camping ^__________^ so many cute boys *drool*  
  
CleScout: I agree with you, maybe I should tell Dr. J to stop giving him missions, =D thanx for the chocolate!!  
  
De-chan: Yes, there will be much Darien/Mamoru, Chibiusa and inner scout bashing in this story. O_O NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!  
  
Jewel: You're welcome, I hated how they displayed her character as a doormat and she did everything they told her to.  
  
Heero and Squirrel: Heero, run fast, run far. You pushed the button, NOW YOU SHALL PAY!!  
  
ChibiChan and Shinimegami: Yeah, I'm back, and you've each won $5 and a box of king sized chocolates!!  
  
Contridiction a.k.a. Kelsee: I know, they're such a cute couple ^___^  
  
Sakura Kuonji: I hope you know what the plan is now, k?  
  
Goddess of Blood and Death: Are you by any chance related to Hotaru? Anyway, thanx for reviewing!  
  
Diana: Thank you, that's really sweet of you to say o^________^o 


	7. Flashbacks

Heero: *in a deep, thoughtful mood* What am I doing with my life? Why am I here?  
  
ChibiChaos: *pops up behind him* To be annoyed by me?  
  
Heero: *left eye twitches* You'd think that wouldn't you.  
  
ChibiChaos: *pouts* What's up with you Heero? Why are you suddenly in a such a...a...a deep and thoughtful mood? *Blinks* By the way, weren't you eaten by my imagination last time, how'd you get out?  
  
Heero: *turns green* You really don't want to know  
  
ChibiChaos: *blinks innocently* Oh *turns to readers* Hi minna, sorry for taking so long with the next chapter but I've bogged down with projects upon projects and whatnot. So, without further adieu, I give you the next chapter ^________________^  
  
Disclaimer: Some Guy: Yes, that's right, ChibiChaos does not own Sonic or any characters from Sonic, they belong to Sega, she also does not own Sailor Moon characters who belong to whoever owns them. *Shoves the violently protesting ChibiChaos out the door* This has been a message from Disclaimers Inc.  
  
Ages (thought I should do this)  
  
Usagi-16  
  
Ami, Rei and Minako-16  
  
Makoto-17  
  
Shadow-17  
  
Chibiusa-8 (I think that's how old I made her)  
  
Outer Scouts - 18  
  
Setsuna and Sokai-Really, really, really, really, really old  
  
Queen Selenity-1, 035, she's been dead for 1000 years ok?  
  
Hotaru-17  
  
Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge-17  
  
Tails and Amy-15  
  
Mamoru (the jerk)-20  
  
Asteroid Senshi-15 (wanna hook one up with Tails?)  
  
STORY!!  
  
Shadow sighed in relief and flopped onto his bed, or at least he tried to, failed, and ended up on the floor. He groaned from his fall but made no move to get up, "That, has to be the single most terrifying experience of my life; including the Biolizard[1]."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Yeah, um, dad, this is Shadow, Shadow, dad." Usagi giggled nervously, Shadow nearly bulked under the intensity of Kenji's glare but remembered his promise to help Usagi with her homework. He smiled weakly and bowed,  
  
"It's an honor to meet you Tsukino-san." The older man's glare softened at the Shadow's curtsey and he turned to Usagi, "Hime, why is there a boy with you?"  
  
Usagi smiled sweetly, "Daddy, Shad-kun has offered to tutor me in math and help me with my homework." Kenji scrutinized Shadow again, after a few minutes he nodded his head,  
  
"Just make sure that's all he helps you with." Shadow turned bright red and Usagi blinked at her father in confusion,  
  
"Ok daddy, but what else would he help me with?" this time Kenji turned bright red, he sputtered and moved out of the way. Usagi then introduced Shadow to her mother, who took a great liking to him,  
  
"Such a nice boy," she murmured blushing when he complemented her and gave her a kiss on the hand. He had Kenji on his side by the time he left too, after Usagi explained how he'd saved her from a bully (Mamoru) the man had looked at him with a new respect.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
He smiled slightly, Usagi was actually a pretty quick student when you explained everything to her, his personal bubble was suddenly invaded,  
  
"Hi Shads, what's up?"  
  
Shadow growled and glared at the red-head, "What do you want Sokai? Haven't you annoyed my enough?"  
  
Sokai sniffed daintily and pouted, "Tell that to her royal pain the neck, Queen Selenity, she's decided to butt into your life again, as if she hasn't done enough." Shadow scowled,  
  
"Why don't I like the sound of that?"  
  
"Pluto fed her some junk about how Serenity and Endymion," her lips twisted at his name in hatred, "are destined to be together, as if there's a word of truth in that. Anyway, she and Pluto have gone to invade Usagi-chan's dreams in order to get her to beg him to come back." Shadow sat up straight,  
  
"No way no how that's going to happen, I thought Selenity said she'd learnt her lesson?"  
  
Sokai shrugged, "What can I say? The woman's as gullible as they come, thank Kami, Serenity got her father's brains or she'd be eating it up with a shovel too."  
  
Shadow paused, "Sokai, last night I had a dream about Usagi, but she was different, then a golden light came and told me to stay away, any ideas?"  
  
Sokai snorted, "Sounds like Endy is getting a little possessive," she handed him a silver chain with a dagger hanging from it[2]. "Use this, I assure you, it packs a much better punch then what you could have gotten." Shadow blinked but took the chain and hung it around his neck.  
  
"Alright then, let's go and..." he stopped and doubled over with pain, it started from his chest and spread like wildfire through his body, Sokai stopped,  
  
"Shadow, you have to accept it or it's going to hurt everytime." Shadow scowled,  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're not the one in pain." He took a deep breath and stopped fighting whatever it was that was invading his body, Shadow gasped as flashes of memory invaded his mind, not ones from the space colony, these were different,  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A tall, fair skinned woman with copper coloured hair stood next to a tall man with silver hair and grey eyes, both were smiling softly at the small child in the woman's arms.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A raven-haired boy with crimson streaks held a sword, fencing with his father, his mother stood to the side watching them. Dark lighting sparked around both the boy and his father as they started attacking each other with magic attacks in between the fencing.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Princess Serenity ran into the garden and into 'Shadow', "Ah, gomen nasia, I was hiding from Endy-baka," she noticed that she didn't reconise him, "I don't think I know you." 'Shadow' noticed her dress was slightly torn and her hair was in disarray, he smiled softly,  
  
"My name is.."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was a crowded ballroom but Shadow saw Serenity in an instant, he tapped her on the shoulder. Serenity spun around, her face lighting up when she saw him, "I thought you weren't coming," he held out his hand and she took it,  
  
"I decided that you needed a decent dance partner," she giggled in delight as the music started up.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Shadow pushed the fragile looking girl[3] behind him and glared at his opponent, "Endymion, what is the meaning of this?" dark lightning danced across his hands at his anger, his sign glowed darker and the flames in his eyes darkened to a deep crimson, Endymion smirked,  
  
"Weren't you restrained from seeing the princess after I caught you attempting to seduce her?"  
  
Shadow growled, "That was you, you poor excuse for royalty. If Serenity's father were here he would have set things right. She would have gotten the training she needed, and wanted and you would never have even set eyes on her."  
  
Endymion smirked, "I know, which is why my men took care of him, it's a good thing the Queen is so gullible, well, good for me anyway." He scowled suddenly, "Now die," his sword flew towards Shadow's neck...  
  
~End Flashback~ (@_@ so many flashbacks *faints*)  
  
"Shadow, are you ok? Shadow."  
  
Shadow blinked as the world came back into focus, "Wha-what? Sokai?" he glanced down at his hand and blinked again, 'Ok, this is different.' He thought. His hand was now gloved in a finger less, leather glove, as was the other. He glanced in the mirror and gasped, Shadow was now wearing a black wife beater, trench coat, leather pants with rips at the knees and knee length boots that had chains wrapped around them. "Sokai, what happened?" he stared at himself, his skin was tanned darkly, the sign of chaos was seen clearly on his forehead and his eyes, they had the dark crimson fire in them that his past self had.  
  
Sokai watched as Shadow looked at his transformation, "Shadow, we have to go, Serenity will be beginning to remember soon, we have to get to her before Selenity and Setsuna do." Shadow turned away from the mirror and nodded, he held out his hand and Sokai took it, "Now concentrate Shadow, you know what you have to do." Shadow closed his eyes and focused on Usagi's energy signature, he smirked slightly,  
  
"Clever girl, she's hidden it from Selenity and Pluto, looks like she's remembered a little faster then they anticipated." The shadows surrounded him and Sokai and the two disappeared into them, speeding towards Usagi's house.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Okies, now I'll explain everything,  
  
[1] - The Biolizard is from Sonic Adventure Battle2 and Shadow has to personally get rid of it, it's basically a dragon like creature, without wings, it's also incredibly ugly and BIG.  
  
[2] - The dagger on the chain is like Usagi's locket, it triggers Shadow's transformation.  
  
[3]- You have to remember that Serenity was never meant to fight, so during the Silver Millennium, I'd imagine that she'd be pretty frail and delicate, now she's a warrior so she can't exactly be called frail.  
  
Heero: And?  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh yeah *kneels* Please mina, I'm begging you, I need a name for Shadow as Chaos, but I can't think of anything to call him, plleeaase give me your ideas, they would be much appreciated and I assure you that which ever one I pick, you'll get full credit for it. Here are my ideas for the next few chapters,  
  
Usagi and Shadow will have a sappy scene, Chibiusa will begin to fade in and out of existence, Setsuna reveals all, Usagi, Setsuna and Selenity have an argument and Sonic and Co. enter the plot, however they are brainwashed by...someone, vote...  
  
Mamoru or Diamond?  
  
Ok, now for the thank yous!!  
  
De-chan - Please don't do it, as much as I'm a fan of Chaos/Usagi fics *pauses* Actually, it might not be such a bad idea, GO FOR IT!!  
  
Firehedgehog- Oh thank you for your praise, it means a lot to me ^_______^  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness- *puts on an innocent look* Of course I was only LOOKING at the boys, and yes, I know Yu Yu Hakashu, I've been planning on doing a Hiei/Usagi pairing for a while now...  
  
CelesMoonPrincess- Scout Bashing is good, it's also a healthy sport, you should do it as much a possible, along with Mamoru, Releena and Chibiusa bashing. Sagi-chan got an automatic power up when Shadow did, she's got a different costume too, you'll see next chappy ^__^  
  
G.O.D - I've continued, are you happy?  
  
Fei - Thank you for that piece of information, I'm an Ausi and we don't have Junior High so I don't know how old you have to be for it, in this story though, Shadow is 17 and Usagi is 16 ok?  
  
MarsMoonStar- *blinks* Ok, here's another chappy, happy?  
  
Sakura Kuonji - I'm glad you know what the plot is now ^_____^  
  
That's all, bai bai mina! 


	8. More Flashbacks

ChibiChaos: *bounces in* Hellllloooooo minna, sorry for the delay, I've been a very busy girl these holidays...  
  
Heero: *snorts* Sure you have  
  
ChibiChaos: *glares* Anyhoo minna, I've decided that I might write a prequal to this. And a big congrats to Chibi Shinimegami, Shadow's name is now Daemon (pronounced 'demon'), many thanks to all.  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own nothing.blah blah blah, this is getting boring -.- *yawn*  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
*mind talking*  
  
{dreams}  
  
FLASHBACKS  
  
Last Time  
  
Shadow closed his eyes and focused on Usagi's energy signature, he smirked slightly,  
  
"Clever girl, she's hidden it from Selenity and Pluto, looks like she's remembered a little faster then they anticipated." The shadows surrounded him and Sokai and the two disappeared into them, speeding towards Usagi's house.  
  
Now  
  
"Shadow, slow down."  
  
"No time, we have to hurry, she's still remembering her past and it leaves her vulnerable." Snapped Daemon (Shadow is referred to as Daemon now ok?).  
  
"But I thought you said she was hiding her power."  
  
"I just told you, she's still receiving her memories and doesn't have as much control over them, and for the record my name's Daemon."  
  
Sokai stopped in record time, dragging Daemon back with her, "What did you just say?"  
  
Daemon mumbled several obscenities under his breath before turning back to the red-head, "Baka, are you deaf as well as blind? I said my name is Daemon."  
  
Sokai glared at him, "I'm going to ignore that blind and deaf comment, what do you mean your name is Daemon, I thought it was Shadow?"  
  
"We don't have time for this and if you don't start moving again then I'll leave you here." He replied, ignoring Sokai's impersonation of a fish he snapped his fingers and let the shadows melt from them, revealing Usagi's bedroom. He scowled when he noticed Chibiusa occupying Usagi's bed and resisted the urge to push the brat off; she'd wake up the whole house if he weren't careful. Sokai was looking around too,  
  
"Where's Serenity-Hime?" Daemon pointed to the tree outside without turning,  
  
"She's outside, leave her be, we'll wait for her to return and then see what she says." He murmured, perching himself on Usagi's desk and waited. Sokai eyed Chibiusa nervously and noticed something,  
  
"Sha-Daemon, the girl, she's beginning to fade." Daemon smirked.  
  
~ Where Usagi is ~  
  
The once blond tugged gently on her pale locks of hair, they'd be platinum soon with silver streaks, she noticed. She turned back to the full moon, her insignature on her head and felt the changes beginning, pictures flashed past her eyes and she soon had to close them to keep from getting dizzy, this just seemed to make them speed up though,  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
10 year old Princess Serenity ran into the garden and into an 11 year old Daemon, "Ah, gomen nasia, I was hiding from Endy-baka," she noticed that she didn't reconise him, "I don't think I know you." Daemon noticed her dress was slightly torn and her hair was in disarray, he smiled softly,  
  
"My name is Daemon" She curtsied prettily,  
  
"It's nice to meet you, my name is Serenity, are you new here?"  
  
"Yes, I'm visiting with me parents."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was a crowded ballroom but Daemon (now 16) saw Serenity (now 15) in an instant, he tapped her on the shoulder. Serenity spun around, her face lighting up when she saw him, "I thought you weren't coming," he held out his hand and she took it,  
  
"I decided that you needed a decent dance partner," she giggled in delight as the music started up.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Serenity ran through the palace looking for Daemon, dashing into the garden she found him near their favorite tree, "Dae-kun, Dae-kun, you won't believe it." The startled 18-year-old caught the sobbing girl in his arms,  
  
"Sere-chan wha?"  
  
"It father, oh Selene, Dae-kun, he's dead, he's dead. Someone's killed him, I bet it was Endy-baka cause daddy wouldn't let him marry me." She sobbed harder as Daemon comforted her, silently vowing to never let Endymion have her.  
  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Daemon pushed the fragile looking girl behind him and glared at his opponent, "Endymion, what is the meaning of this?" dark lightning danced across his hands at his anger, his sign glowed darker and the flames in his eyes darkened to a deep crimson, Endymion smirked,  
  
"Weren't you restrained from seeing the princess after I caught you attempting to seduce her?"  
  
Daemon growled, "That was you, you poor excuse for royalty. If Serenity's father were here he would have set things right. She would have gotten the training she needed, and wanted and you would never have even set eyes on her."  
  
Endymion smirked, "I know, which is why my men took care of him, it's a good thing the Queen is so gullible, well, good for me anyway." He scowled suddenly, "Now die," his sword flew towards Daemon's neck...  
  
END FLASHBACK (Ack, gotta stop with the flashbacks @_@)  
  
Usagi's head shot up, she was breathing heavily and sweating, 'What, what was that? Daemon, he, he reminds me of Shad-kun.'  
  
*Maybe that's because I am, Serenity* Usagi squealed and fell out of the tree in shock, only to be caught by someone,  
  
"Hello Serenity, how have you been these days?"  
  
"D-Dae-kun?" the startled moon princess stared up at her savior, "what's going on?"  
  
"We have much to discuss," he replied, "but that can wait." He leaned down and kissed the startled girl possessively, crushing her to him.  
  
Sokai peered out the window when Daemon disappeared and quickly shut the curtains, "Damn it, do they have to go all mushy right this instant?"  
  
"Who's going mushy?" snapped a child like voice; Sokai blinked and turned to see Chibiusa (the demon) had awoken,  
  
*Uh.Daemon, as much as it pains me, could you tear yourself away from Serenity long enough to deal with this situation please? *  
  
Fin  
  
ChibiChaos: Well, Shadow and Usagi had their sappy scene, bad as it was ^__^;; don't worry, they'll have more which are hopefully better.  
  
Heero: Hey, how come he didn't get a commentary through his kiss?  
  
ChibiChaos: Cause his is only a sentence long, baka!  
  
Thankyous  
  
Yami Nocturna - Yes, I have seen YGO, which I totally adore, too bad I have to put up with the dubbed version T_T, Aww well, Bakura's cute, I love that episode with the boulder ^__^ very funny!! Didn't call Shadow, Yami cause I though it would confuse everyone.  
  
Chibi Shinimegami - Hey congrats again imoutu!! Please don't kill yourself though *sweatdrops* and I agree, Chaos/Usagi rules, there should be more of them...along with more Rubius/Usagi fics  
  
Lady Dragon 636 - I think most people out there agree that Chibiusa is annoying, apparently she's nicer in the manga though.  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness - At least you still get YYH, they took it off the air down here in Australia T_T Yes, I agree, Diamond is probably one of the more decent people in the R session, especially when compared to Mamoru ^__^ And thank you but I'll use that name for their kid, okies?  
  
ChibiChaos: Well that's all for this chappy minna, I'll see ya next chapter, reviews would be welcomed!!! Ja! 


	9. Happy reunions

ChibiChaos: Greetings minna, after a very looooong vacation from writing I've decided to get off my posterior and get the next chapter up.  
  
Heero: Personally, I don't think she stayed away long enough  
  
ChibiChaos: You would think that...good thing your opinion doesn't matter  
  
Heero: -_- I'm hurt  
  
ChibiChaos: Not nearly enough, I'm sure ^__^  
  
Heero: Grrr  
  
Disclaimer: ChibiChaos owns nothing, nudda, not a single thing...except Sokai (Sailor Star) and any other made up characters in this story.  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"talking"  
  
*mind talking*  
  
{dreams}  
  
FLASHBACKS  
  
[lunarian talking]  
  
Last Time  
  
*Uh...Daemon, as much as it pains me, could you tear yourself away from Serenity long enough to deal with this situation please? *  
  
Now  
  
Daemon growled and made a mental note to kill Sokai next chance he got. All he wanted was several hours alone with Serenity, but apparently that was too much to ask from the hysterical senshi.  
  
(the author would just like to notify the readers that Usagi will be called Serenity in her transformed state, as Shadow will be called Daemon in his transformed state, they'll go back to their original names when they're not, review if you thinks it's too confusing)  
  
*What the hell is it?*  
  
*The demon, I mean Chibiusa, she's awake* Daemon suddenly became acutely aware of the crashing sounds issuing from Serenity's room.  
  
*WHAT!? That's impossible, she should have faded away by now!* he mentally probed the room and scowled,  
  
"Pluto, should've known, she's put a bloody time shield around the room." Serenity shook her head and patted him on the shoulder,  
  
"The sooner we deal with this, the sooner they go away and stop trying to rule my life for me." Daemon nodded and shifted the dimensions slightly, allowing them to reappear in her bedroom. Chibiusa glanced up from her cowering pray; one whimpering senshi of dimensions by the name of Sokai, and lowered the rather solid looking Luna-P in her hands.  
  
"How did you do that?" she narrowed her eyes at Serenity and smirked, "just wait until Uncle Kenji finds out you've got a boy in your room, you'll be grounded for the rest of your life and I'll be free to go anywhere with MY Mamo-chan." Serenity was too busy resisting the urge the throttle the little brat as Daemon was too busy keeping her from throttling Chibiusa to notice the sudden entrance of the other visitors.  
  
"Usagi Serenity Tuskino, what do you think you're doing? I didn't send you into the future just to see you ruin all my plans for you!" screeched Selenity. Serenity instantly stopped fighting against Daemon's hold and stared at her former mother in shock,  
  
"Did you just screech?" This was obviously a big deal for her; Daemon however, decided to attack the bigger issue.  
  
"What do you mean YOUR plans?"  
  
"I mean my plans for her to get married to that nice earth prince and live happily ever after." The now deceased queen sighed blissfully as she drifted into a daydream where Serenity and Endymion were happily married. Daemon's left eye twitched, strange how that only occurred whenever she was around.  
  
Inside Daemon's head at the moment we find a highly amusing picture of ChibiDaemon smacking ChibiQueen Selenity over the head with a mallet.  
  
Serenity snorted, "Not in this life time or any other, there is no way I'd marry that jerk." Selenity snapped out of her daydream to glare at her former daughter, a glare that was accompanied by Pluto's which made it a pretty mean glare.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that? You are going to marry him, understand me? It is destined!" Their glare was quickly put to shame by Serenity's,  
  
"Destined?! Don't make me laugh, you're so called destiny for me can go and jump in a lake as far as I'm concerned." Queen Selenity blew up like a balloon,  
  
"Serenity, you can't mean this, you have to marry him, you love him."  
  
"I do mean it and the last time I checked, you don't have any say in my life anymore so I don't have to marry him and I certainly don't love him." Selenity nearly howled in frustration and pointed an accusing finger at Daemon,  
  
"This is your fault, it always was. I don't know why my husband preferred you over Endymion, all you did was ruin all my plans for Serenity!"  
  
"Good thing too." Serenity muttered.  
  
"I should have left you in that stupid dimension where I sent you last time, I should have never given you your human body back again! Look at all the trouble you've caused!" Daemon smirked,  
  
"Seems to me that the only people unhappy with my presence are you, Endymion and this pink-haired spore." He jabbed his thumb behind him, indicating to Chibiusa who pulled a face at him. "After all, you always had to be the one in charge, the one that made the decisions which is why you supported Endymion's parents' proposal, they always followed your lead." Selenity gave him a sour look,  
  
"Serenity and Endymion were promised to each other at birth."  
  
"Not according to Apollo and he was the one who had the last say in it." Selenity sniffed and glanced at Serenity,  
  
"Serenity, you will marry Endymion or I will not accept you as my daughter. You'll be stripped of your title as both the Moon Princess and Sailor Moon and I wont have anything more to do with you." She smirked as much as a queen is allowed to smirk, "what have you got to say to that?" Serenity stared at her and started to laugh,  
  
"Please, please take them, take the titles, who wants to be the princess of a dead civilization? And since I'm already kicked out of the senshi it doesn't really matter if you take away my title as Sailor Moon or not." Selenity scowled,  
  
"You haven't heard the last of this Serenity, we will talk later." She huffed and vanished in a spray of silver glitter. Serenity brushed herself off,  
  
"Does she always have to make such a spectacle of herself?"  
  
"Uncle Kenji, Uncle Kenji, there's a boy in Usagi's room!" the teens were suddenly alerted by Chibiusa's screaming as the ten year old disappeared from the room.  
  
"Dammit, you should have let me kill the brat when I had the chance." Serenity hissed at Daemon as she faded back to Usagi.  
  
"Sorry, I thought she'd be gone by now." He replied, and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before fading into the shadows. Usagi turned as Chibiusa and Kenji entered,  
  
"What, is something wrong?" Chibiusa scowled,  
  
"There was a boy in this room, Shadow, I saw him." Usagi blinked and glanced at her father who shrugged and eyed the room,  
  
"Well Usagi, is there a boy here?"  
  
"No, but you're welcome to search if you don't believe me."  
  
"There was, there was." Kenji gave the younger girl a doubtful look, "I don't think they could have gotten away so quickly Chibiusa."  
  
"Then search the room!" Chibiusa insisted, Kenji gave Usagi an apologetic look who smiled and nodded,  
  
"I'll go wait in the kitchen, just make sure everything goes back where it was." She was half way out the door when she realised someone was missing,  
  
'Damn, Sokai, where'd she go?' said senshi was currently 'visiting' a very dear relative to her.  
  
"Dammit Setsuna, what are you thinking? You can't do this to Serenity!"  
  
"I have to protect the future."  
  
"There are several different futures you know. Stop being so selfish, the only reason you want to keep that one around is because of Chibiusa." The senshi of Pluto turned and glared at the star senshi with tears of rage,  
  
"I won't jepordise Small Lady's future, no matter what."  
  
"Even at the risk of Serenity's happiness?"  
  
"Serenity is happy with Endymion, she loves him, she just doesn't know it yet in our time."  
  
"Pluto to Setsuna, she hates him. No, sorry that's an attracting force. She LOATHES him."  
  
"I don't care what you say, she loves him,"  
  
"How do you know? She seemed pretty happy with Daemon."  
  
"I know because he told me."  
  
"He told you...well sure, we should really believe it then shouldn't we?"  
  
"Don't be like that, I'm doing what's best for all of them, you'll see."  
  
"I see you're making the biggest mistake since the beginning of time." Setsuna ignored her younger sibling and turned her back to her,  
  
"Your opinion doesn't matter at this stage because you can't stop me or what's to come." She vanished into the mists of time, Sokai growled and tugged at her ropes.  
  
"When did she learn to tie knots so well?"  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Well there you go minna, the next chapter ^__^  
  
Heero: Don't you have homework to do? ¬.¬  
  
ChibiChaos: Not at the moment no ^__^  
  
Tarriot: Hello hello, I see you're back!  
  
ChibiChaos: Yes, but now I'm temporarily going again.  
  
Tarriot: Aww  
  
ChibiChaos: At least until the next chapter which will hopefully be up sooner ^__^  
  
Tarriot: Yay! ^__^  
  
Heero: Boo! = (  
  
Thank Yous  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: Guess you know why Chibiusa woke up and stopped disappearing, Pluto's put a timefield over her but it's only temporary thankfully ^__^  
  
Yami Nocturna: My appologies for the short chapter last time, hopefully this one's a bit longer.  
  
MarsMoonStar: That's a lot of mores, and don't worry if the men in the whire coats do come you get a really nice padded cell ^__^  
  
Fffde: I have every intention of bashing Mamo-baka for a good while and there's a good chance he'll be killed off at some stage.  
  
I aM cHaOs!!!: Shadow originally had a humanoid form back in the Silver Millenium, he was sent into the Sonic realm after the downfall and consquently turned into a hedgehog. However he's back in his human form now thanks to Selenity releasing his repressed magic.it's confusing but he's a human now ok?  
  
ChibiChaos: Yosh, that's all minna, until next time! Ja ne! =D 


	10. amalgamation

> > ChibiChaos: (grins and waves) Hey minna, I'm back.........my exams are over and I have no more school until July (loud cheers are heard in the background) so I am free to dedicate my time to writing (more cheers until abruptly stopped in mid cheer)  
  
Heero: CHIBI!! (enters the room holding a cassette player) you've tapped all over my missions with your stupid cheering sound effects, how am I supposed to complete them if I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE?!  
  
ChibiChaos: ¬.¬ nice to see you too Heero  
  
Heero: My missions TT  
  
ChibiChaos: (sweatdrops) O.K I'm going to give the disclaimer now.........  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.........really I don't   
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
mind reading  
  
{dreams}  
  
FLASHBACKS  
  
[lunarian talking]  
  
-Time/scene change-  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Usagi stared at the school gate in front of her and grinned, things had been steadily getting better at home. Without the senshi business keeping her up at night she was able to wake up early and get to school on time much to everyone's shock. Her parents and younger brother's relationship with Chibiusa was beginning to unravel too. While her adult like attitude was cute to begin with, her obnoxious attitude and superior air towards Usagi were making more appearances and she soon didn't even hide her dislike for the older girl. This caused a stir in Shingo's protective brotherly instincts. Her parents were finding her secretive and nothing they did would cause the girl to open up to them not to mention their disapproval of her disrespect towards Usagi.  
  
The blond girl tapped her foot impatiantly, waiting for Shadow to arrive,  
  
'Honestly, the one day I don't get detention _he_ does.'  
  
She frowned in disappointment, she had been hoping to show him the score on her last test results. Usagi grinned again, she'd dont much better then last time, scoring in the 70's.  
  
"Hey Ondago!"  
  
Usagi curled her lip in dislike for the unwanted nickname and turned her head to where the voice originated.  
  
"Mamoru, what do you want?"  
  
She glared at the dark-haired man.  
  
"I've been thinking about what happened the other day, and I've decided to forgive you Ondago atama, so get in the car and I'll drive you home."  
  
He beamed as though he had just offered her the moon,  
  
'And a couple of stars for decoration now doubt,' Usagi thought in annoyance.  
  
She stared at him in a disbelief and was about to tell him just where he could put his car when a voice interupted.  
  
"This clown bothering you again Sagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi grinned at Shadow in relief,  
  
"About time you showed up, what did you do to make Haruna-san so upset?"  
  
Shadow suffled nervously,  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
Usagi snickered as Shadow's blush darened at the memory of the embarrassing incident. Both turned at the sound of Mamoru's car horn blaring,  
  
"Ondago, come on, get in the car."  
  
Shadow sneered,  
  
"She's already going home with me."  
  
The two males glared at each other in mutual loathing and engaged in a silent battle of wills. Usagi rolled her eyes and mentally complained about how imature boys could be. Mamoru was the first to look away.  
  
"Whatever, I'm out of here, I've got better things to do then to wast my precious time on some _little boy_."  
  
He sneered, Usagi and Shadow exchanged glances and watched as Mamoru drove off.  
  
"Hope he gets a speeding ticket and looses his lisence."  
  
Shadow chuckled at Usagi's comment,  
  
"C'mon, I'll walk you home."  
  
"Can we go over the English homework?"  
  
"Grammer?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
The two walked in silence for a few minutes until Usagi suddenly remembered her test.  
  
"Hey, I got a 72 on my math test today."  
  
Shadow grinned,  
  
"That's great, see, I told you that you could do well if you applied yourself properly."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for helping me."  
  
"I didn't do much, you really only needed to have more confidence in your abilities."  
  
"Don't forget a strict partner to make sure I don't loose my focus."  
  
Shadow laughed  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot about that."  
  
Usagi glanced up at Rei's temple as they passed,  
  
"No more gossip or food or being nagged to do better."  
  
She murmured a little sadly, Shadow watched her akwardly for moment.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's over now right?"  
  
Usagi gave a small smile and nodded,  
  
"C'mon, let's get to your place so we can finish this homework and go to the arcade, you've already made me late as it is."  
  
she teased him lightly.  
  
Shadow mock glared at her and poked her in the ribs,  
  
"Excuse me, look whose talking."  
  
"Hey! I've only had two detentions all week and they were for taridiness."  
  
Shadow chuckled and dodged her tickle attack,  
  
"Okay, okay, I admit it, I was wrong, you've been doing very well."  
  
Usagi gave him a smug look,  
  
"And don't you forget it."
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> It was dark, not the safe comforting dark of the night when you're in bed but a cold, consuming, empty dark that terrified Sokai. Was this still the time gates? She absently rubbed her arms, it had taken a while for her to undue those knots but she'd managed it and had followed her sister as soon as she could. A flash of silver caught her eye and she gapped at the glowing pool in the ground,  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
She took a step back and bumped into a wall, tilting her head she could see the mirror next to her. She stiffled a cry as she realised it was now dark and tarnished. Straining her eyes, she gazed around what was once her domain seeing more and more stained mirrors. She fought the urge to break down crying, her home had been warped and twisted until she could barely recognise it anymore. The darkness was overwhelming and the emptiness made her nauseus.  
  
"Setsuna..."  
  
The name trailed off her lips and faded into the atmosphere. Her sister's magic was everywhere, she could see it and feel it choking the air. The red head fell to her knees, holding her head, only to spring back at the sharp pain in her legs. She drew her hand from the area,  
  
"Blood?"  
  
Glass crunched under her boots, Sokai spun around in growing horror and stared at the shattered mirror in front of her.  
  
"Oh Kami, Setsuna, what have you done?"  
  
"Sokai?"  
  
"Selenity."  
  
Sokai indicated her head in recognistion.  
  
"What's going on? Setsuna said she needed to do something drastic to get Endymion and Serenity back together."  
  
Sokai closed her eyes,  
  
"Well, she's deffinately done something drastic, but I doubt it will get Endymion and Serenity back together."  
  
'Thank Kami' She added mentally.  
  
"She's started a merge."  
  
Selenity's pale face drained to a paper white.  
  
"Oh Kami, no, you must stop it."  
  
"I can't, look."  
  
Sokai guestured to another wall, Selenity stared, eyes widening as the new mirror began to form in front of her eys.  
  
"The amalgamation begins, what was broken becomes complete. Kinda throws a monkey wrench into your whole plan doesn't it?"  
  
"SHUT UP! I don't understand why she has done this when I specifically told her not to after I shattered the dimension last time!"  
  
A pregnant silence fell over the two in the darkness,  
  
"...Sokai? You're not to tell Serenity anything about what I said, do I make myself clear?"  
  
Silence reigned over the hall briefly.  
  
"Selenity? You're not my queen any more."  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"You haven't been for the last thousand years, I follow Serenity and ONLY Serenity now."  
  
"Sokai, no. SOKAI!"  
  
Selenity sighed and knew she was alone again. She shifted her body slightly and returned her gaze to the forming mirror,  
  
"This can not be happening."
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Somewhere inbetween dimensions, a pair of green eyes snapped open and a head of shaggy blue hair rustled within a chamber while in another a young albino man smirked and took a sip from his glass of wine, he really did love it when his plans came together so nicely.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Eh, creepy, I have no idea where this story is going...  
  
Heero: (hitting his laptop) C'mon, c'mon, I now I saved them, stupid doctors and their exploding e-mails!  
  
ChibiChaos: oO Heero's really upset over his missions, maybe I should apologise to him...  
  
Heero: TAKE THIS YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!!(shoots computer to oblivion and beyond)  
  
ChibiChaos: Um...not right now though...anywho, here are my anwers to reviews!  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Yami Nocturna – (glomps) another reader who has been with me for SO long! (sends over box of chocolate) and yes Selenity brought Shadow back to begin with but apparently she's even more gullible then Knuckles – and that's saying somthing – plus Setsuna is really good at convincing people to do what she wants...otherwise she wouldn't be able to get away with messing around with the time stream so much   
  
Chibi Pyro Duo – They may not burn but they will at least SUFFER!!  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness – (glomps back) Wowies, you've been with the whole way through this story so as token of my appreciation here (sends over a box of chocolate) I hope you enjoy the chapter   
  
Veggie Briefs – I know everyone seems to be picking on Usagi and Shadow but they will be sorry for it   
  
CHIBI SAILOR SHADOW MOON – Rini is running on borrowed time as it is, she will go...soon.  
  
tala – I'm debating whether or not to kill of Mamoru just yet so until I decide he'll just have to suffer.  
  
darkness - I have updated and hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
ChibiChaos: Right, so please please please review people, I LUV reviews, the idea that there are other people out there who enjoy reading my work as much as I enjoy writing it is really nice And constructive cristism is welcome too, until next time, ja!  
  
Heero: My computer TT


End file.
